Back in time
by Plume-chan
Summary: Retour dans le temps. Qui n'a jamais voulu en faire un pour corriger des erreurs, pour changer le cours des choses ? Si un jour vous appreniez que votre histoire était déjà toute écrite ? Que tous ce que vous avez vécus, vous l'aviez surement déjà fait ? Mais si un jour vous appreniez que tout cela n'aurait servi à rien et qu'il faut tout retracer depuis 0 ? Comment réagirez-vous ?
1. The Depths

**Type** : Drame, Action/Aventure, Romance & Amitié

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda, sauf peut être quelques uns.

**Repère temporel** : Deux ans plus tard, après le départ de l'Archipel Sabaody.

Un claquement de pied raisonnait dans le couloir. Il était sombre et long. Le souffle du jeune homme s'amplifiait. Puis clic, tout s'éclaircit soudainement.

- Ils seront bientôt là. Ils viennent de partir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Ah oui, crois-tu ? Bon, que tu ne te trompes pas cette fois-ci. S'il n'y a aucune trace de leur présence c'est raté, il n'y aura plus aucune chance, alors veille à ce que tout soit parfait. Il le faut, absolument.

Chapitre Premier

The Depths

L'excitation était bel et bien à bord, depuis tant qu'ils attendaient ce nouveau voyage dans le Nouveau-Monde ! Oh ça oui ! Le revêtement du Sunny était encore frais.

Les vastes conneries éternelles de Luffy les avait bien manqué ! Mais pas que, les nombreuses siestes de Zoro à tout bout de champs, accompagnées de ses nombreuses engueulades avec ce cher Sanji, ce dernier avec son caractère bien plus aimable qu'un vrai gentlemen, suivit des remarques perverses du Soul King Brook, les histoires fantastiquement dérivées du grand Usopp, les nombreux talents de charpentier de Franky, les mystères de la belle Robin qui après toutes ces années est toujours aussi recherché depuis l'incident Ohara, le don de navigation de la jeune Nami et pour finir les miracles médicinaux du petit renne au nez bleu, Chopper. Tout le monde y était, et ce pour pendant longtemps, l'espéraient-ils.

Blouf ! C'était le moment, le revêtement du Sunny se gonfla d'air et l'eau monta sous les regards illuminés des membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'en haut de la vigie, puis plus rien, l'immensité totale de l'océan avec sa couleur éternellement bleuté accompagné de ses nombreuses créatures marines qui surplombaient toute cette eau. La submersion totale.

Nami s'empara rapidement du gouvernail, se situant sur le pont supérieur du bateau pirate. Elle prononça ses ordres avec fluidité. C'était beau, oui certes. Mais ça ne restait pas plus qu'un milieu hostile et dangereux. Le plus dangereux provient souvent de là où on ne s'y attend pas, voir même jamais. Les Mugiwaras s'exécutèrent rapidement ayant conscience du danger, mais pas assez rapidement faut croire.

Vlam ! Le Sunny tourna sans crier garde dans un courant assez impulsif. A peu près facile de se reprendre en main si on se situe bien évidement au sens du courant, mais quand on est loin de l'être, et donc au sens totalement opposé, c'est une toute autre galère. Et bien sûr, comme les Mugiwaras ont eu beaucoup de chance récemment avec l'incident de l'Archipel des Sabaody deux ans plus tôt, ce fut bien sûr et clairement leur cas.

La rapidité à laquelle le gouvernail tournait s'arrêta net. Stop, bloqué. Merde mais qu'elle galère. Il ne répondait plus, le courant était bien trop fort. Forcer ne rimerait à rien, sauf à le casser maladroitement. Encore la poisse, le fil de l'eau, là où ils s'étaient fait prendre comme des bleus, portait certainement les débris de la mer. Mais aussi les déchets de ces humains stupides qui polluent bien plus qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Oui malheureusement, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Oui si seulement il n'y avait que ça dites-moi ! Les monstres marins le suivaient aussi très régulièrement, matin, midi et soir, s'ils connaissaient les heures… pour se remplir la panse !

Les roches qui traversaient somptueusement ce courant, rendaient les choses bien plus ardues qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Un navire normal aurait déjà coulé dans les profondeurs de l'océan glacé. Ça leur avait était très favorable que le Sunny ait été construit avec le bois d'Adam, et encore mieux, par un disciple de Tom l'homme-poisson, ainsi qu'à l'aide de toute la Galley-La Compagny !

Outch, pas assez costaud faut croire… Le mat, cassé… Usopp qui aidait ses amis pour essayait de remettre leur bateau dans le droit chemin, se vit traversé par une peur bleue. Le fragment de mat tomba juste derrière lui après qu'il ait courut pour rejoindre Chopper et Robin de l'autre côté du Sunny. Il se crispa et pris une mine de statue de pierre totalement effrayé, une main en haut et une main en bas avec les doigts totalement raides. Il tourna dangereusement la tête en direction du bruit éclatant, et émit un cri pour ensuite courir à l'endroit où il devait se rendre tantôt, totalement essoufflé.

La protection d'air prit automatiquement la forme de l'abîmement. Heureusement sinon, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient à deux milles mètres de profondeur dans l'eau en train de perdre le souffle, dont quatre ayant mangé un fruit du démon, ne pouvant donc pas nager ? Vaut mieux ne pas y penser et eux aussi, ils ne préféreraient pas que ça leur arrive !

Le crissement du Sunny qui frôle la pierre rendait un son horrible pour de fines oreilles. Même avec l'étouffement de l'océan, le bruit était accessible à toutes ouïes. Pas aussi puissant qu'un ultra-son mais les faisant déglutir affreusement avec leurs épaules qui se crispaient en même temps. C'était comme passer des ongles sur un tableau vert usagé.

Merde, fissure. L'eau pénétra dans la coque du Sunny. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Le bruit avait bien attiré leur attention et s'y précipitèrent en masse.

« - Mince, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Franchement après tout ce qu'on a dû endurer, c'est maintenant que ça se corse vraiment ?! Franky ! Il faut que tu descendes rapidement à l'étage inférieur du Sunny au niveau de la coque ! L'eau ne fait que s'y infiltrer et pas qu'un peu !

- Compris navigatrice ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! C'est pas maintenant qu'on va mourir ! Ce ne sont que de lourdes épreuves et nous n'avons même pas encore réalisé nos rêves ! A quoi bon terminer ici si ce n'est que pour continuer ?! »

Oui Franky savait trouver les mots justes pour rassurer les gens. Il était même très doué. De bons arguments et hop ! Tout repart sans exceptions. Les engrenages remis en place, hop, hop ! Tout roule. Oh oui ! Il s'arma rapidement de ses outils et se faufila par la trappe pour accéder à la partie intérieure de la coque. Quelques coups d'œil par-ci et quelques coups d'œil par-là, et voilà qu'il trouve rapidement l'endroit fissuré. Il se dépêcha de traverser tout le matériel de tireur d'élite d'Usopp pour enfin conclure avec quelques coups de marteaux et quelques bouts de planches. Oui tout repartait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin non, rien, ce mot est trop bref et trop vaste. Ca rimerait à parler trop vite alors qu'on avait tout faux sur toute la ligne.

Le chemin que formaient les roches devenait de plus en plus étroit, et la taille du Sunny ne faisait que les désavantager. Une fissure par-ci et une autre par-là, toujours accompagné de leur son abominable. L'eau s'y infiltrait considérablement, le revêtement ne servais désormais presque plus à rien.

« - Usopp ! Vient m'aider, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! Il y a beaucoup trop de fissures ! Si j'en bouche une, elle ne sera jamais constante et s'agrandira ! La pression de l'eau nous désavantage trop dans ces conditions ! S'égosilla Franky pendant qu'il essayait en vain de reboucher un trou.

Usopp ne mit pas longtemps à arriver sur les lieux laissant en haut les sept autres membres de l'équipage avec le gouvernail qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Il y en a beaucoup trop, c'est à peine si on arrive à arrêter l'eau de couler. Il faut entourer les brèches de silicone, mais le seul hic, c'est que nous n'en avons pas !

- En même temps on ne pouvait pas prévoir à l'avance qu'on se serait fait prendre dans ce courant ! Ah mais attends, Usopp, si ! Rayleigh à surement pensé à ça ! Il connait mieux les mers de Grand Line que quiconque, il était le bras droit de Roger ! Il doit bien connaître à peu près toutes les éventualités, pas vrai ?

- Si surement, mais où vas-tu trouver ça ? »

Le vrai sujet n'était plus là. Où l'a-t-il trouvé serait la meilleure question ! Il affichait grandement un sourire aussi blanc que l'ivoire. Dans sa petite deuxième main, un tube de silicone enfermé bien précieusement entre sa paume et ses doigts de cyborg. Juste à côté de lui se trouvé une caisse en bois avec écrit en grand : « Au cas où… ». Oui au cas où ! Il fallait y penser tout de même. Bizarre ces pirates, la réflexion ne se fait qu'après le travail…

Franky s'empressa d'utiliser le tube, ça aurait était vraiment stupide de ne pas s'en servir après tout. Ses doigts tremblaient, il fallait faire un travail précis. Vlan ! Le bois d'Adam qui formait la coque s'éclata, le choc avec le rocher était bien trop puissant. Mais elle, n'en avait que faire, oui, la roche continuait son parcours ! De l'arrière du Sunny pour en finir avec l'avant (NDA : A ne pas oublier que le Sunny se trouve à contre-sens). Tout se brisa, personne n'avait rien vu venir.

Ils avaient leurs mains sur leur a bouche pour essayer de capter leur dernier souffle d'oxygène avant de sombrer. Ceux qui pouvaient nager et qui étaient encore en bon état, attrapèrent les mangeurs de fruits du démon et nagèrent vers la surface avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait. Enfin, ils essayèrent. Ils étaient descendus bien trop profondément, ça leur avait été impossible de remonter à la surface. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, un mal de crâne continuel, la vue qui se floutait. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, à part ce laissé guider dans les grandeurs de l'océan en perpétuité.


	2. En la arena de colores

Chapitre Deuxième

En la arena de colores

Les nuages blancs s'alliaient parfaitement avec le bleu du ciel. Les mouettes accompagnées des goélands qui raillaient, s'y perdaient. Le montant des vagues bleutées, semblait danser avec le sable brun. Les petits animaux marins tels que les crabes, essayaient de trouver une cachette adéquate entre deux roches ou sous le sablon. Ce bleu-là, qui entourait l'ile, variait selon la couleur du ciel, de la lumière ou encore du vent. La flore que l'Ile avait laissé pousser de son chef, la resplendissait, un mélange de bleu et de vert. Plus loin, des habitations en bois juste au dessus de la baie maritime, mesurant tout juste deux mètres de haut pour un mètre soixante-dix de large mais qui semblaient malheureusement laissées à l'abandon en contrebas de la végétation. Le terrain terreux, un peu plus loin vers les arbres d'une gigantesque forêt, gardait précieusement des traces de pas recouverts par des feuilles mortes jaunies et fragilisées. Le paysage changeait brutalement un peu plus à l'ouest de la rive, dans les collines presque vierges. La couleur du malheur, de l'ennui et de l'arrêt, pour en conclure avec le combat de quelque chose, oui car c'est la couleur des lames que l'on forge et que l'on polit sans arrêt, de l'acier froid et brute, le gris.

Le sang ruisselait sur leur dos en arabesque, cascadait leurs reins pour arriver à leurs pieds sanguinolents qui baignaient dans l'eau de mer d'une teinte rosée. La sensation de picotement était juste horrible. Leurs muscles se contractèrent, leur corps s'appuyait sur leurs bras pourtant affaiblis. La tête plongée vers l'avant, les cheveux touchant le sable fin et cristallisé. Non, trop faibles, leurs bras étaient trop faibles pour supporter tout ça, ils retombèrent pour aller s'aplatir sur le sablon humidifié par l'eau. Une vague remonta jusqu'à leurs omoplates. Non, l'eau salée semblait empirer leurs plaies, les ouvrir d'avantage, ça brulait fortement. Ils utilisèrent leurs coudes pour se tirer en avant, hors de portée de la mer. La marque de leur corps tracté sur le sable rougit fut emporter par les bras de la mer. Les trois jeunes gens au bord de la rive se retournèrent avec difficulté, mais pouvaient désormais respirer pleine bouffé, accompagné de toussotements robustes en se serrant la gorge.

- Nami, Chopper, vous vous en sortez ?

Le blond n'eut que comme réponse, de ses deux amis, d'un acquiescement faible pour éviter de l'inquiéter le plus inutilement possible. Un sourire abattu bordait leurs lèvres avec du sang entre les commissures.

- Si on arrive à avancer un peu plus, avec le peu de force qu'il nous reste, nous allons pouvoir atteindre ces maisons et se reposer un petit peu… Expliqua durement la rousse.

- Chopper, tu te sens d'attaque ? Demanda le cuisinier en crachant une glaire de sang.

- Non Sanji, Nami, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus de force, la mer me les a complètement vidé…

Sanji aurait juré dans son jargon et aurait crachait sa cigarette sur le sable, s'il en avait une. Il attrapa le petit renne au nez bleu par la patte, le fit s'accrocher sur son dos, et commença à ramper avec difficulté accompagné de la navigatrice.

Autre part sur l'ile, parmi la vertu incontournable de l'ile, dans l'ombre des arbres aux feuilles azure, la terre semblait étrangement rafraichit à un certain endroit. Rien qu'une seule partie l'était, l'autre restait complétement sèche. Mais elle était juste un peu trempée d'eau de mer et de sang, ce liquide au gout métallique, un peu… Plus loin gisait, à côté de la terre refoulée, trois corps, l'un d'eux restait partiellement couvert de sang sec pendant que l'autre se ressaisissait en faisant bouger ses doigts. Les jointures de ses phalanges visibles, craquaient.

- Non d'un petit bonhomme Luffy-San ! Tu vas bien ?

La silhouette à l'aspect squelettique se redressa rapidement pour venir en aide à son capitaine en faisant bouger sa coupe afro subtilement. Il n'eut qu'en retour un gémissement de celui-ci alors qu'il changeait de position, il semblait dormir.

- Comment peux-tu dormir aussi sereinement alors que tu as des estafilades partout sur le corps couvertes de sang ?!

Toujours aucunes réponses venant de sa part. Il soupira de désolément avant d'observer les alentours des lieux avec ses orbites dénudés de leurs globes oculaires. Sa tête se figea et eu un petit saut en arrière accompagné d'un léger cri.

- Ah non, ce n'est qu'un squelette ! Mais, attendez… Il est comme moi ! Yohoho !

- Quoi, un squelette ?! Il est où ? Il faut qu'il fasse partit de notre équipage Brook !

- Luffy-San…

Luffy se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il observa l'horizon, du plus grand des arbres à la plus petite des feuilles. Son regard se porta par la suite dans ce ciel faussement bleu, oui il était beaucoup trop bleu et le soleil beaucoup trop clair. Il ne pouvait pas regarder plus loin, les branchages accompagnés de leurs feuilles, le lui en empêcher. Il fit une moue interrogatrice.

- Dis Brook, tu sais où on est ?

- Si seulement je le savais… D'ailleurs je n'aperçois même pas les autres membres de l'équipage. On s'est sans doutes séparé je ne sais trop comment. Et dire que le Soul King Brook venait de tous vous retrouver, nous voilà désormais encore une fois séparé, heureusement que cette fois-ci, nous ne nous retrouvons pas seul face à un endroit hostile. Yohoho !

- Tu sais, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir Brook, nous devons explorer les lieux. Après tout, c'est une nouvelle aventure qui nous attend pas vrai ?

Il reprit le sourire rapidement et replaça correctement sur sa tête son chapeau de paille. Le même chapeau de paille que Shanks lui avait confié après l'une de ses promesses. D'ailleurs, il est prêt à tout pour la tenir. Brook ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser avec sa bouche squelettique, un sourire.

- Mais, et pour tes blessures, elles ne sont pas entièrement refermées et ton sang ne coule plus énormément mais tes plaies n'ont pas été…

- T'en fais pas va ! Je ne les sens presque pas. Et puis mon corps s'est habitué avec le temps !

A l'ouest de la rive, le paysage était froid sans aucunes lueurs de vie. Les arbres, les feuilles, les fleurs, la roche, l'eau et même le ciel. Tout était accordé avec la couleur qui s'associait avec la dépression, la tristesse, l'ivresse, le désarroi, mais encore la solitude. Cette couleur terne mi-blanc mi-noir, comme la poussière qui se pose sur les objets sans vie, totalement inertes. A une exception près, deux taches de couleurs presque aussi inertes que le gris, une qui semblait se lever vers le ciel gris et l'autre encore à se fondre sur le sol. Ils faisaient taches dans le décor, mais c'était plutôt agréable au plein milieu de cette immensité. Les couleurs qui s'élevaient, se rapprochaient du jaune qui s'associait avec l'or, du noir pour le mystère et la sobriété et de l'orange pour l'énergie. Tel était notre cher Usopp au long nez. Justement, ce dernier pointait l'horizon sans vie, ses yeux défilaient en même temps que sa tête tournait sur elle-même pour scruter de gauche à droite. Il soupira avant d'aller rejoindre Robin qui gisait encore sur le sol qui semblait être de marbre. Ses yeux clos semblaient l'enfermer dans un cauchemar, son souffle rapide semblait la faire pâlir et ses tremblements semblaient la faire geler. Usopp fronçait les sourcils en la voyant dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, aucun d'eux n'avaient de graves blessures, non sur leur peau, demeurait juste quelques égratignures. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, si Robin se trouvait dans un tel état, c'est bien à cause de l'eau de mer, celle qui enlève toute énergie et pouvoir à ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon. Exactement le même effet si on leurs rapproche du granite marin d'un poil trop près.

Usopp n'hésita pas deux secondes, il l'attrapa dans ses bras afin de la porter le mieux possible loin du rivage. Ils étaient sur une côte, mais les vagues étaient immenses. D'ailleurs, c'est surement pour ça qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés. Il avança vers la forêt toujours de cette couleur grisâtre. Même les raillons du soleil ne l'éclairait pas. Justement, il semblait briller de l'autre côté de cette barrière grise. Barrière ? Oui parce que le soleil normalement c'est un seul pour tous me diriez-vous ? Exactement, si cette sorte de barrière s'agrandit et touche le soleil, ça sera foutu. Mais bon, les chances sont presque nulles vu que tout le monde possède une vue différente du soleil selon l'heure et la partie de l'hémisphère, mais si jamais le soleil se retrouve en ayant pour centre et point de fuite, cette ile et que par malheur le gris prend de l'ampleur, plus rien, niet.

Le pirate posa Robin au sol dans une sorte de clairière, la nuance de gris ce rapprochait un peu plus du blanc, rien qu'un peu. Les vagues raisonnaient doucement au loin, l'odeur de la mer s'atténuait légèrement, laissant Robin reprendre conscience petit à petit. Elle posa lentement et faiblement sa main sur son front en sueur couvert par la plupart de ses cheveux humides. Elle se redressa faiblement en appuyant son crane contre la paume de sa main, son coude posé sur sa cuisse portant sa longue jupe rose d'un côté, verte et jaune de l'autre avec des motifs en forme de fleur orange. Ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent en avant pour se poser contre le creux qu'offrait sa jupe. Après longues et fortes tonalités de respiration, elle redressa sa tête pour regarder elle aussi cet horizon étrange.

- Tu vas mieux ? La voix d'Usopp tonna fraichement.

- J'ai vécu des périodes meilleurs. Est-ce normal que le paysage ait étrangement cette couleur-ci ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ça fait bien trop peu de temps que j'ai émergé pour en connaitre plus. Par contre je trouve ça bizarre que nos corps n'ont pas été énormément blessé. J'ai bien regardé la structure de la partie de l'ile où nous sommes atterris subitement tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas qu'une simple falaise raide… D'ailleurs rien qu'avec la hauteur des vagues j'en étais surpris.

- Je vois, mais moi ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Regarde bien, l'eau de mer reste d'une couleur limpide, mais elle n'est ni bleu ni verte. Elle est grise claire, or elle continu de vaciller. Par contre, si tu regardes au-dessus de nous, le ciel, les feuilles les oiseaux et autres créatures, sont tintés d'une couleur grise foncée et ne bougent pas, ils sont comme inanimés. Mais si tu regardes plus à l'Est, tout est d'une couleur normale et s'anime correctement. Ici le temps est comme qui dirait, figé et si tout ce qui est clair devient sombre, tout cessera immédiatement de bouger. Si on a été peu blessé tout à l'heure c'est surement qu'entre le moment où l'on était surement encore sur les vagues bleutées et le moment où nous avons atterris ici, il y a eu un court instant où il y a eu une sorte de distorsion dans l'espace-temps, comme s'il s'était arrêté où quelque chose qui y ressemble.

- C'est vrai que ce que tu dis est cohérent, et ça revient même à en faire peur. Mais je me demande tout de même comment cela est-ce possible.

- Surement parce que l'ile où nous nous trouvons en a voulu ainsi. Chaque ile possède une volonté propre à elle, chacune d'elles possède un contrôle totale d'une frontière et elles seules peuvent la lever pour certaines personnes uniques ou qui ont trouvé la conclusion juste. Celles qui réussissent le mieux dans ce contrôle, sont principalement celles qui possèdent un Rio Ponéglyphe. Ils sont souvent considérés comme le cerveau de l'ile, ne se faisant soumettre à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Bien que je puisse me tromper sur toute la ligne, j'ai bien ma théorie.

- Je n'en connais pas assez sur les Ponéglyphes, et je commence à m'en vouloir. Mais bon le grand Usopp a bien du temps devant lui pour apprendre tous les secrets qu'il connait déjà sur le Nouveau Monde ! Il soupira puis reprit, si seulement on pouvait savoir où nous nous trouvons, ça faciliterait bien des choses.

Pendant que les deux amis entamèrent la marche en se dirigeant vers le Nord Est si on en y croyait bien la rose des vents, deux autres mystérieux personnages semblaient ne pas suivre cette loi, du tout. Ces deux personnes avaient déjà une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle. Du vert comme pour le hasard, se confondant avec la nature, et du bleu symbolisant le froid, le spirituelle, qui ressemble au ciel. Ils avaient beau être tous les deux, mais en vain, ils se séparaient on ne sait trop comment. Que ce soit en allant à gauche ou à droite, même en se suivant, ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois à l'opposé.

- Eh Franky, t'es où ? Demanda le bretteur à la tignasse verte.

- Hein ? Mais je continu tout droit moi ! La voix du cyborg résonna dans la forêt complétement à l' opposer de Zoro.

- Fais marche arrière et on se retrouve au point de départ !

Voilà à quoi leurs conversations se résumaient. Ils mirent tout de même un bon bout de temps à comprendre qu'il fallait y aller doucement et ne jamais se perdre de vue. C'était limite s'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se disperser une seconde fois. Le duo de vainqueurs, pas de doute, mais ça reste ni plus ni moins de l'ironie.


End file.
